Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia
by PKMN Trainer Crystal
Summary: Kate,and Rini came to Ranger school to be Pokemon Ranger but there danger in Almia, join them and there friends to kick some Dim Sun butt. Don't know how to spell sorry KatexKeith and RinixKellyn plus Rini is my Oc and i in this story.
1. Going to Ranger school

Kate P.O.V

"My name Kate Hitomi Lovett age 14 and i know as Sailor New moon and the princess of the moon and i have a dream and my dream is to be a Pokemon Ranger."

"Kate it pass 4:00."

"H'm... Ahh!"

"I going to be late!"

"Mother! Why didn't you wake me!"

"What are you talking about i sent Serina and Rini up there to wake you up."

"What were are they."

"They are outside playing."

That my mom Serenity Tukino Lovett and she now as the queen of the moon she realy is nice toeveryone in the family.

"Good morning Kate."

"Morning dad do you know where Serina and Rini is at."

"Ya they are outside playing with the Pokemon."

"Okay thanks dad."

And that my Dad Darien Tukino Lovett he now as the King of the moon.

"Serina!Rini!"

"Hey Kate."

"Hey big sister."

"Mom said you was supose to wake me up."

"Ya but we didn't."

"You two are so..."

"Hey Kate."

"Ow hey Kellyn."

"So ready to go to Ranger school."

"Ya."

And let me introduse to these three.

That my little sister Serina Tukino Lovett she now as the princess of the moon too.

Meat my friend Kellyn Hajime Davis his dream is to be a Pokemon Ranger too.

And that my future daughter Rini Hitomi Lovett and she is from the 30th centery of  
cystal palace in Almia and she is know as the future princess of the moom and  
Sailor Mini moon and her dream is to be a Pokemon ranger and she have a crush on Kellyn.

Any way let skip this part and go to Ranger school.

Rini P.O.V

"When me,Kate,and Kellyn finish are test we meat she is realy nice she told us to stay outside until she call us in, we hird some students say are we a girl or a boy, and they also say do we look cute,coll, or look like a culebraty (sorry don't know how to spell that.) e hird call us in, Kate open the door and went in with Kellyn i was right behind him everyone in the classrom was staring at us i kept my eyes on the floor."

Normal P.V.O

"Okay class are friends came from the Florda to be a Ranger, and all three of you can tell us your name. said.

"My name Kate Lovett."

"My name Kellyn Davis."

"And i'm my name Rini Lovett, and i am Kate cosain."

(Yes in this time Rini have to be Kate cousain.)

"Okay let see where all three of you sit" said

Ah,Rini you can have a seat next to Rhythmi,and Kate,and Kellyn you two can have the two end desk next to Keith.

All three of them look at there seats and sat in them.

Kellyn P.V.O

" say today was free study class, she ask Rhythmi to give us a tour of the school after she left are classmeats came to us."

"Hey new kid i forgot all three of your name but how long did it take to capture that Pikachu like hour." Keith say.

"Ha like three seconds for all three of us red head!" Rini said.

"Rini can you pleas leave him alone." Kate said.

"But." Rini said.

"No but's Rini" Kate said.

"Fine" said Rini.

Rhythmi put a hand on Rini shoulder.

Keith is just a jerk instead you should listen to us.

"I'm Rhythmi and i'm here to be a Operator,and this is my friend."

"It nice to meat you guy's i'm Crystal,and i'm here to be a Macanice it nice to meat you."

Anyway let get this tour started." Rhthmi said.

"This is going to be long year in Ranger school."


	2. Capture race,and Night test

Rini P.V.O

"Rhythmi show us class witch i don't like she also show us the libarry she also said it was also now as Keith nap room witch i end up lafing at we also meat Ponte,and Issac in the libarry they are in class i think we can be friends with them, then Rhythmi show us the Staff room and the Lounge she also told us that the girls and boys are in seporate room we hird the bell rang and we went outside we went to the Training room so we can lurn how to capture right and lurn how to do Target clear."

Normal P.V.O

When the group of four left the Training room they heard a scream they turn around to see Janice, and some Bidoof that are runing wild.

"Ow no this ant good Kate,Kellyn,Rini pleas help and capture the Bidoof"Rhythmi said.

"Hey i wonder what was all the noise about!"

Everyone turn around to see Keith standing there.

"Keith don't just stand there help out to!" Crystal told him.

"Okay,hey new kid, i forgot all three of your name but how about a race to see how can catch the most Bidoof!" Keith said.

"Okay your on red head!" Kate,and Kellyn said.

"I going to stay out of this!" Rini yelled.

Okay.

THREE!

TWO!

ONE!

GO!

All three of them went and catch the Bidoof but at the end it was a tie all three of them caught three Bidoof, Janice took the Bidoof away, Keith turn to Kate,Kellyn,and Rini.

"I got to say that was a great capture Kate,and Kellyn even though Rini was scar though."Keith said.

"Ow Keith you know there name all along!" Crystal said hitting Keith behind his head.

"I know, and OW!"

"Ow that right i still got to show the Ascension Square" Rhythmi said.

"Cool can i tag along." Keith said.

"No!" Crystal said.

Than the two starting to fight.

"Um do they always like that" Rini said.

"Well sometimes yes." Rhythmi sighn.

The group left the two fighting friends and went to Ascension Square.

"This is Ascension Square next month there is going to Outdoor class here" Rhythmi said.

"And there you have it, that the end of Rhythmi school tour!" Crystal said.

Everyone turn around to see Crystal and she was dragging a knock out Keith behind her,everyone sweatdrop of what Crystal did to Keith.

"Well what Crystal said is right, Kate,Kellyn,Rini i glade we meat i hope we can be friends." Rhythmi,and Crystal said.

"Hey don't be friends them be friends with me!"Keith said.

The bell rang and that means the students got to go back inside.

"Well there gose the bell, but men ow men Keith are you slike one" Crystal said.

~That night~

Kate was writing a letter to her little sister telling her how her and Rini day went.

"Hey Kate, what are you writing."

"Ah! don't scare me like that Rhtyh."

"Hey let sneek out tonight."

"Okay."

When they got outside they the boy's,Rini,and Crystal there too.

"Sorry to keep you guy's waiting" Rhythmi said.

"Ya keeping us waiting Rhyth" Keith said.

"Anyway let get this test of couage started" Crystal said.

"What!" Kate,Kellyn,and Rini said.

"Keep it down but yay" Everyone yell wisper.

"What this about."Rini said.

"Well it easy all four of us hid are stylers in each room, room, room,the Staff room,and the Libary find all four of them and put them in the Basement."Rhythmi said.

"But it not safe for you to go alone, that why the number one rule is the one how sit next to one on the left got to go." Crystal said.

"Um you mean me" Keith said.

"Okay of you go." Rhythmi,and Crystal said pushing them out of the room and closeing the door.  
~Downstairs~

When the group got downstairs it was dark then there was a noise all four of them scream cluching onto each other Rini was cluching onto Kellyn and Kate was cluching onto Keith all of them look at each other they blush a bright red and let go of each other.

"Sorry!" Kate and Rini said.

"No it okay." Keith said.

"Can we go now." Kellyn said.

They went to sepporets room Kate,and Keith got room and Rini,and Kellyn got room for Rini and Kellyn they found the styler and so did Kate and Keith.

"Okay so where to now." Rini said.

"Let go to the Staff room next. Keith said.

The group went to into the Staff room, they can't see the styler anywhere but a Pichu it took longer then it thought but for some reasain only Kate was chaseing the Pichu, Keith was helping to they went opaset side when they jump out it they fell onto each other Kate was under Keith they started to blush both Kellyn and Rini started to lafe at the two of them.

After that was over that was over they went to the libary, Rini was jumping over the box wild the others watch her she got the styler off from the table and hop back after she was almost there she lost her footing but thanks to Kellyn he caught her she was now in his arms, now it time for both Rini and Kellyn and it was Kate,and Keith turn to lafe at them.

When they got to the basemeat they heard wird noses they seat the stylers down near the basemeat door then Gasleys came and scare them.

"AHHH!" Keith and Rini scream.

"Capture on!" Kate,and Kellyn said.

After they capture the Gasleys they seat them free.

"Are you okay Rini" Kate said.

"Ya i'm okay." Rini said.

Then the basement door open to revile a angry .

"The basement is off liments to everyone but me!" He yell.

"Ow shout run!" Keith yell.

All of them ran out of the basement and back into the dorms.

They said goodnight to each other and went to there dorms to get some sleep.


	3. Outdoor class,Crystal cousain,and dream

**Haven't write in a long time so let get this started.**

Me: ~Yawn~

Rini: What wrong with you.

Me: I'm tired that why, can someone do the disclainer.

Kate: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon exept for Rini.

.~.~.~.~

Kate P.V.O

It was a month sceince me,Kellyn,and Rini enter Ranger school and now I was in the dorms watching Rini paceing the room.

"Rini calm down it not that bad."

"Yes it is Kate I was fine and now I don't know what to do!" Rini yell at me.

"What wrong with Rini." Crystal said as she walk into the dorm.

"Rini lost track on where she put her hair clips at" I told her.

"Well look like Rini have to go with her hair down we only got a few minets until Outdoor class start" Crystal said.

"Okay, Rini time to go."

"Fine." Rini said getting up from her bed.

.~.~.~

Normal P.V.O

"Hey have anyone seen Kate,Rini,and Crystal." Rhythmi said coming over to Keith and Kellyn.

"Ya Crystal said she was going up to the dorm." Kellyn said.

The door open and Crystal,Kate,and Rini came into the class room.

"Hey what took you guy's so long." Rhythmi said.

"Well I was helping Rini looking for her hair clips." Kate told them.

"Where is Rini anyway." Keith said.

"I'm back here." Rini said hiding behind Kate.

"Rini come on out it not that bad." Kellyn said.

"Fine, but you own me for this." Rini told Kellyn.

Rini came out from behind Kate back Kellyn end up blushing a deep red when he look at Rini, her hair was down her hair was not spiky as Kate it was strate.

"Hellow earth to Kellyn are you still there." Crystal said knocking on Kellyn head.

"H'm ya I fine, why." Kellyn said.

"You where staring at Rini for a long time, do you like her or something." Keith said.

"NO! Why would I like her." Kellyn yelled.

"Well your face said so." Crystal said.

"Ow shut up and go kiss Rick." Kellyn said smirking that earn him a smack on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Kellyn yelled.

"Kellyn I can't see him he in Kanto for the crying out loud." Crystal said.

The classroom door open and the students went to there seats.

"Good morning class."Ms. April said.

"Good morning."The class said.

"Now what is today."Ms. April said.

"OUTDOOR CLASS!" The student yell.

"Ow come on we woulden't miss outdoor class." Keith said

" Ms. April, Keith said he got 38 questain to ask the Ranger." Rhythmi said.

"Well that very enthusiastic Keith." Ms. April said she then dissmis the class to go down to Ascensoin Square.

"Yahoo I been waiting for this, hey Cryst race you to Asensoin square!" Keith said.

"Okay you on redhead!" Crystal said.

"Those two are always like that." Rhythmi said.

"I know right they always do this every time." Kellyn said.

The group of four left the classroom and down to Ascensoin Square when they got there they sow Crystal chaseing a afro ranger.

"Hey what going on here." Kate said.

"Crystal is chaseing her cousain around for using her nickname." Keith told her.

"What is her nickname." Rini ask.

"Well it's." Keith said.

"Keith if you tell them my nickname your next!" Crystal said pinning her cousain to the ground.

"Okay." Keith said.

(You all know how outdoor class go so let skip this part and go back to the dorms.)

.~.~.~

~Kate Dream~

"Princess Kate."

"Yes mom."

"I wont you to meat the Prince of the Earth kingdom."

"Ow it nice to meat you i'm Kate what your name."

"My name..."

6 years later

"You can't see him no more."

"Wait what!"

"Kate you are not alow to see him no more."

"No way dad he is the one that I love so don't say I can't see him."

"Kate you can't see him no more and that it!"

"No!"

Kate woke up from her dream she had, she was thinking of her prince that she meat when she was 10 years old when she was the moon princess, was it real or not.

"I wont to find him but how is he." Kate said as she stair out of the window to lookat the moon.

.~.~.~.~

Me: Well that was lame.

Rini: What you talking about that was great I got to see you chaseing your cousain Crawford around.

Me: Ya that was fun though but I wont to know how is the earth prince that Kate dreamd about.

Kellyn: Maby it got to be Keith, Kate do like him.

Kate: I DO NOT LIKE KEITH!

Rini: Kellyn you better run, Kate end up bring out a baseball bate out of nowere.

Kate: YOU ARE SO DEAD KELLYN!

Kellyn: AHHH!

Me: He scream like a girl. (lafe)

Rini: I know right. (lafe too)


	4. Shot,and Letters

Me: Okay have anyone seen my glasses.

Rini: No why.

Me: The last place I put it at was on the desk when I fell alsleep on it.

Crawford: Hey who glasses are thees. (brack)

Me: Crawford those where my favorite glasses and now I got to oder a new one and you going to pay! (brings out baseball bat)

Kate: Where dose she get these things from.

Keith: I don't know but she dose like to tourcher Crawford a lot.

Me: COME BACK HERE CRAWFORD!

Crawford: NO!

Rini: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon exept for me.

Crawford: AHHH!

Me: And he out of here!

Rhythmi: what did you do.

Me: I end up hitting Crawford out of the house.

Everyone: ~Sweetdrop~

Me: What.

.~.~.~.~

"Hey Crystal what are you doing." Kate said come behind her.

"Ow Kate, you see I writeing letters to my family,and a friend of mine back in Kanto" Crystal told her.

"Ow how are your friend." Kate said.

"We meat when we were in trainer school he always there for me if I get pick around in school." Crystal said.

"Do you like this guy and what his name."Kate said.

"Well his Name is Rick and yes I like him." Crystal said.

"Well I hope you get to see him again soon." Kate told her.

"Ya I hope to see him too." Crystal said.

.~.~.~.~.~

Next day Kate P.V.O

Today the class was learning about how to use Voice mail, Kate look around to see Keith or Crystal not in class where they anyway,then Mr. Kincaid came in saying that the styler was stolen from the Staff room, and he also say that both Keith,and Crystal are thief.

"Mr. Kincaid Keith and Crystal can't do that." Rini said getting up from her seat.

"Well they might, they run in the halls, play pranks, and sneak down the basement when they are not alow down there!" he said.

"Mr. Kincaid can we have time to prove that my student are inaceant." Ms. April said.

"Fine, but if you don't find them there thief's." Mr. Kincaid said as he left the classroom wild the other students and Ms. April left the classroom too.

"We got to prove that Keith and Crystal are not thief's." Rini said.

"Okay let split up Rini you come with me and look outside, wild Rhythmi and Kellyn look in here."

"Got it Kate." Everyone said.

Rini P.V.O

When me and Kate got outside we look for both Keith and Crystal but they where no were to be seen but then I saw something shine on the ground I went over to it to see the school styler that went misssing from the Staff room.

"Kate! I found a styler."

"Realy and I think I hear voicas, come on." Kate said.

"But Kate do you think you should Voice mail Rhythmi first."

"Ow ya I forgot." Kate said.

Kate got out the styler and Voice mail Rhythmi telling her where they at.

Normal P.V.O

When Kate and Rini got to the gates they sow Keith pining a guy to tree wild Crystal was picking up the stylers.

"Keith, Crystal what are you two doing." Kate said.

"This guy was comeing out of the Staff room with the stylers and then he took of running." Crystal said.

"Just let me go pleas." The men said.

"Keith let go of the men." Ms. April said.

Keith let go of the men and he fell to the ground but that guy took something out of his poket and it was a gun, everyone was standing still so no one will get shot, then Crystal start to rememmber how he was.

"Hey I rememmber you, you the one hoe try to rob my house back in Kanto." Crystal said.

"That right and you going to pay for it." he said pointing a gun to Crystal.

"No I think it time for you to chill out." Crystal said nodding her head to a curent Pokemon.

The next thing that happen was the gun went of and it was shot a different way it was fired were Kate and Rini was, but thanks to Kate she protect Rini and got shot herself,and the guy was frozen soled.

"Kate! Are you okay." Rini said.

Kate can't even move she was in pain Rini then saw blood comeing from her shoulder she realize Kate got shote instead of her.

"Kate are you okay." Rhythmi said.

"Ya i'm okay." she said.

"So what are we going to do with him." Keith said comeing over to Crystal.

"It preaty easy." Crystal told him.

She knock on the ice three times and it brack Crystal then punch him in the stumick and hit him in the face until he was knock out for good.

The rangers came and took the men away everyone was staring at Kate as she held her shoulder in pain.

"Get her to Janice." Ms. April said. "I'll tell Mr. Lamont what happen." She said as she and eveyone else left to go back to the school.

"Rini are you okay" Crystal said comeing from behind.

"Ya I can't belive it was my falt Kate got shot." Rini told her.

"'It not your falt Rini that guy I knew shouldent even be here in the first place." Crystal said.

"Anyway how in worlg did he get frozen anyway." Rini ask her.

"Well you see befor me and Keith ran ofter that guy I let out Glaceon from her pokeball." Crystal tod her as they enter the school.

"No wonder I saw something blue. Rini said.

"Well it not in it normal color Rini there one more type pf Pokemon that people herd of." Crystal said.

"Realy what is it." Rini ask.

"It call Shine Pokemon."Crystal said.

"Realy I hird about it when you meat up with those type of Pokemon they color are different."Rini told her.

After they enter the Lounge nobody was in there look like they went to bed already.

"Well night Rini." Crystal said.

"Night Crystal." Rini said back.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

~Letters~

Dear Kate,and Rini

I realy like your friends they seen nice, anyway mom and dad found a house it in Chicole Village it realy nice will see both of you at graduation.

Serina

.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dear Keith

Your friends are rely nice I can't wait to see them at graduation mom,and dad said that they might see you there to anyway got to do

Emily

.~.~.~.~.~.~

Crystal

How are you doing big sisster mom and dad was talking about moveing to Pule Town, or Chicole Village tomaro so we can see your graduation and be neer you, your Pokemon are still inone pice though I hope we can see you soon Cryst.

Jeff

.~.~.~..~,.~.~

Me: Aw! You guys have letters from your brother and sisster.

Kate: Ya, but Serina can be realy enoying.

Keith: Ha try my sister she bother me every time.

Kate: Ow come on Keithy don't say that.

Me: Keithy I like it.

Rini: Me to what about you Cryst.

Crystal: Yep I like it to.

Keith: Don't tell me that my new nickname.

Everyone: Yep.


	5. Felling test,and Future daughter

Me: ~Sleep in bed~

Kate: So wakeing her up.

Rini: I think Kellyn should do it.

Kellyn: Why me.

Rini:Pleas Kellyn do it for me pleas.

Kellyn: No!

Rini: ~sighn~ PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon exept me.

Keith: Hey Cryst, Kellyn say you shoulde quite band.

Me: ~hit Kellyn out of house~

.~.~.~.~.~

"I faled a test!"

We join Rini,Rhythmi and Crystal outside Rini was telling Rhythmi she had a 30 on her test.

"It not that bad Rini"Rhythmi said.

"Yes it is Rhyth, if Kate find out about that test she going to get me." Rini told Rhythmi,and Crystal.

"Rini you just like Keith he fale a test many times to."Crystal said.

"Ya I am unleast I tod you two who my parents are in this centery." Rini said.

"Ya you told us that your the future daughter of Kate,and Keith." Rhythmi said.

"Unlease you came from 30th centery." Crystal said.

"Anyway I got to go, I got to make shoure Kate dosen't find that test."Rini said.

"Wait, were did you hid it anyway." Crystal said.

"I hid it under the bed." Rini said.

Rhythmi and Crystal facepale of what Rini said.

"What did I said." Rini said to herself as she ran to the dorm.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Girl's Dorm

Kate P.V.O

I was in the dorms listening to the Star locket that I have when I was little, I coulden't help but thinking how my prince was back at the moon kingdom I sighn and I sow a piece of papper under Rini bed so I got up and pick it up I realize it was her test she took last week and she got a, 30! I going to have a talk with her when she comes and just in time Rini came in.

"Rini."

"Ow hey Kate." Rini said.

"Don't hey me, what is the meaning of this!"

"Ow..um ." Rini said sweetdroping running out of the dorm.

"Hey I not done with you yet." So I ran ofter her.

Rini P.V.O

Okay maby hidding my test under the bed is a bad idea, I ran out of the dorm so Kate wont yell at me somehow I end up lossing my footing and almost fell down the stairs but something cought my hand and yank me up, when I look up I realize Kellyn was the one who did that I look over to see Crystal,Rhythmi,Kate and Keith sigh in relife.

"Rini are you okay." Crystal said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Ya I fine, thanks Cryst."

"Rini." Kate said in a calm voice.

"Yes."

"Why did you fell your test." Kate told me.

"You want to know, I just like Keith."

"No your not Rini, when you were in school in Foira you always get A's" Kellyn said.

"I know now it different ."

"No it not Rini." Keith said.

"Yes it is!" Everyone jump at my outbirst. "I am like Keith okay ow and Kate,Keith you should know this but i'm your future daughter!" I yell as I stomp out of the room.

Keith P.V.O

Okay now I freak out now Rini she was my future daughter when this happen.

"Hellow Kate,Keith snap it out." Crystal said snapping her fingers at the both of us.

"Are you two okay." Rhythmi said.

"Ya were fine but I can't belive what Rini said to us." Kate said.

"I know I can't belive Rini is your future daughter." Kellyn said.

Crystal and Rhythmi didn't said nonthing, we look at them and realize they knew all this time.

"Wait you two know all this time."

"Yes." both Rhythmi and Crystal said.

"And when this happen." Kate said.

"Well we figer it out." Crystal said.

"How did you know." Kellyn said.

"Well last week we figure that Rini felled her test and when she went to the library she fell asleep there." Rhythmi said. "And than we relize she is like Keith."

"After that we went to ask Rini, and she confess." Crystal said.

"I knew Rini was my daughter a long time ago when she came to Foira." Kate said.

"Okay now that done you two going to look for her." Rhythmi said pointing to me and Kate.

"Wait why us."

"Because she your futuer daughter she got to be in the library." Kellyn said.

"Fine."me and Kate said.

Normal P.V.O

When Kate and Keith got downstairs it was already dark so they went to the library they hird Rini talking to someone so they peack in to see Rini talking to Jirachi.

"What am I going to do Jirachi they might freak out now." Rini said putting her head on the table.

"_**It not that bad Rini thae have to know.**_" Jirachi said.

"Ya but rememmber what mother said about telling them." Rini told her.

"_**Screw that Rini you alredy told them and they should know the rest!**_" Jirachi said to her,

"Ya your right Jirachi, and thanks for talking to me." Rini said as she brought out her Master ball

"_**No problem Moon princess.**_" Jirachi said as Rini reaturn her back to her Pokeball.

"I know you guys been lisening to me." Rini said as she turn to the door.

Kate and Keith jump a little and came into the library.

"Rini we were shock of what you said." Kate said.

"I know that why I giving both of your full memmory back." Rini said.

"Wait what." Kate and Keith said.

The next thing that happen next Rini brought out two crystal one that is gold and the other one silver Kate slap her head realize Rini have snuck the Silver crystal out of the Eternal brouch.

"Okay now let start."Rini said bring both crystal up. "But first, blue moon princess can you come out pleas." She said.

"Shour thing Rini."

The next thing Kate and Keith knew was Crystal came out from the shawdos and there was something around her neack and it was the Blue crystal that was put into a neackles her hair change into light blue it was in heart shape dumpling buns wild the rest was down and her school uniform change into her princess dress.

"Okay now let get this started." Crystal said as she gave Kate the silver crystal.

Both cresent moon on both Crystal and Rini startd to glow a yellow and blue then then two more symbels apird a cresent moon, and a star both Kate and Keith eyes started to go blanck then they fell on the floor.

"I think that chould do it." Crystal said.

"Ya that should do it they will wake by now." Rini said.

"Ow. What happen." Kate said as she sat up with the cresent moon still on her forhead.

"I don't know Kate but I fell like I remmember everything." Keith said holding his head in his hands the star symble on his forhead.

They stare at each other for a few minates when Kate tackel Keith to the ground.

"Keith I remmember now I fell in love with you back at the moonkingdom." Kate said as she got of of him.

"And I fell in love with you too when I first meat you for the first time." Keith said as he kiss kate on the forhead.

Kate blush a deep red of what Keith did

"Okay lovebirts enouf of that we have to go to bed." Crystal said as she got back to her normal self.

"Okay but what are we going to tell the others." Kate said.

"We might tell them of what happen tomaro." Rini said as she yawn.

"Okay well we better get back to the dorms befor we get in trouble." Keith said.

When the group of four left the library and up tp the dorms some legendary Pokemon who protect every kingdom the moon kingdom through the Light kingdom was listen to them.

"_**Look like the moon princess and Earth prince got there memories back.**_"

"_**Look like we have to protect them now.**_"

"_**But first thing first we must get bring in the scouts again.**_"

"_**You mean New moon, and Mini moon.**_"

"_**Yes and we need to bring back Blue moon too.**_"

"_**Pluse we need to bring in two new ones.**_"

"_**Witch scouts should we bring in.**_"

"_**Moonlight and Light.**_"

"_**Okay let talk to Serenity and Rose about this first.**_"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me: Okay first of how is going to be Moonlight and Light.

Kate: Maby Moonlight going to be Keith, right Keith

Keith: How should I know I not the one how wrote this.

Kellyn: Hellow have you read Sacurfice yet.

Keith: Sacur what.

Crystal: Wait you haven't hird of Pokemon Ranger- Sacurfice.

Keith: No why.

Rini: Keith Sacurfice is where I go to Obliva for my next mission and Kate going to get herself kill in that story.

Kate: Do I have to die in everytime.

Me: Well ya you died when you defeat Queen fero of the negaforst.

Rini: And there was the time you brock the Crystal when you diffeat Feora.

Crystal: And there was the time you almost got your Pierd heart stolen on your birthday.

Kellyn: And there was the time you got your Dream mearor broken.

Keith: And there was that time Galaxia stold the Silver crystal.

Kate:Okay I get it now!


	6. Character info

**Me: Man I haven't wrote in a wild.**

**Rini: Ya you did.**

**Me: Anyway I going to put up a speachel chapter for each character and oc.**

**Kate: So that mean you going to tell about us.**

**Me: That right Kate.**

**Keith: How long will this tack.**

**Rhythmi: I hope it not that long.**

**Kellyn: Ow come on Rhythmi it not that bad.**

**Me: Any way let get started.**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate Lovett**

Age: 14

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: Blue

Home Region/City: Summerland, Fiore

Family:

Mother: Serenity

Father: Darien

Little sisster: Serina

Cousain/future daughter: Rini

Kate dream is to be a Pokemon Ranger, when she got to school she started to have some weird dream about her past, Kate been keeping seacrets but only her family know but she will promest to protect her future daughter Rini at all cost, she have a crush on someone in the school and it a curent red head, her friends are Kellyn,Keith,Rhythmi,Isaac,and Crystal

**Rhythmi: Kate you have a seacret tell us.**

**Kate: No way!**

**Rhythmi: Now! ~pined Kate to the ground~**

**Me: Rhythmi get off of her she wont tell no one about her seacreat until all of you become Top Rangers and Operators.**

**Rhythmi: Fine. ~get's off of Kate.~**

**Rini: Can we continue.**

**.~.~.~.~.~**

**Rini Lovett (or Smart séance it her real last name)**

Age: 11

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: Blue

Home Region/City: Summerland, Fiore or with her real family Pule Town, Almia

Family (Only in the past)

Untie: Serenity

Uncal: Darien

Little cousain: Serina

Cousain/Future mother: Kate

Family (Real one in the Futuer)

Mother: Kate

Father: Keith

**She is the only child in the family.**

Rini came from the 30th Centry to be a Pokemon Ranger like her mother so she sent her back to the 21st Centry to be in Ranger school with Kate, she also got a secreat but only Kate family and her family knows she also got a crush on sertain someone that in Ranger school, her friends are Rhythmi,Kellyn,Keith,and Crystal.

**.~.~.~.~.~**

**Keith Smart**

Age: 14

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Green

Home Region/City: Hearthome City, Sinnoh

Family:

Mother: Rose

Father: Mark

Little Sister: Emily

Keith dream is to be a Pokemon Ranger, he is best friends with Kate,Kellyn,Rhythmi,Rini,Issac,and Crystal, just like Kate he been having wird dreams about his past too after the little instident of what Rini said, she said that Keith was her future father, and he been keping seacreats too, and he have fillings for Kate.

.~.~.~.~.~.

**Kellyn Davis**

Age: 14

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Light blue

Home Region/City: Summerland, Fiore

Family:

Mother: Molly

Father: Mike

Little sisster: Lilly

Kellyn is friends with Kate,Rini,Crystal,Rhythmi,and Keith and his dream is to be a Pokemon Ranger after he came to Ranger school he started to become close to Rini and he started to grow filling to her.

.~.~.~.~.~.

**Crystal Jones**

Age: 14

Hair color: black

Eye color: Dark blue

Home Region/City: Pallet Town, Kanto

Family:

Mother: Sara

Father: Adir

Little Brother: Jeff

Crystal dream is to be a Mechanic, her friends are Kate,Keith,Rini,Kellyn,and Rhythmi, she was a Trainer when she was 10 years old she also fell in love with a friend that she meat in school and traval with, like Kate,and Rini she been kepping a secreat too.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rhythmi Song**

Age: 14

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Light green

Home Region,City: Lavender Town,Kanto

Mother: Angel

Father: Nick

Rhythmi is friends with Kate,Keith,Rini,Crystal,and Kellyn and her dream is to be a Operator, and she have a crush on Isaac.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Well that took longer than I thought.**

**Kate: Ah! Rhythmi got a crush on Isaac.**

**Rhythmi: I do not! And beside it said right here you like Keith.**

**Kate: How do you know.**

**Rini: It said right here, it said you like sertain red head.**

**Kate: ~blush~**

**Keith: Kate are you okay.**

**Rini, and Rhythmi: ~push Kate~**

**Kellyn, and Crystal: ~push Keith~**

**Kate, and Keith: ~kiss each other on the lip's~**

**Kate: ~blush harder~**

**Keith: ~blush~**

**Me: Well that was aquird, anyway R&R**


	7. 1 day intership,and school festival

**Me: Anyone wont some cake I made one this morning.**

**SoA cast: I do!**

**Me: Anyway today is 1 day intership and some of the friends are going to be togather.**

**Rini: How are they.**

**Crystal: Rini you can't tell her how going with how.**

**Rini fine!**

**Me: Someone do the disclamer.**

**Kellyn: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own pokemon, exept fo Rini.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kate P.V.O

It been a month secne the hole incedent in the libarry and now Rini is starting to tell Kellyn,Rhythmi,Isaac,and Crystal what happen.

"Okay class today you all will go on your 1 day intership to see how Rangers,Operators,or Mechanic do there job's." Ms. April said. "Now here were you be going with and were to go." she said.

"Rhythmi,and Kellyn will go to the Ranger Union, and Kate, Keith,Rini,and Crystal will go to Vein Town." Ms. April said.

"Alright!" Rhythmi and Kellyn hive five each other.

"Ow man I stuck with her." Keith said pointing to Crystal.

"Yes you stuck with me, and you also stuck with two other girls." Crystal said to him.

"Okay that enouf for now you alll may leave." Ms. April said dissmis her class.

**Normal P.V.O**

~Outside~

"Why did I even do this" Keith said.

"Ya, now I stuck with this jerk right here." Crystal said.

"Can you two stop fighting for once pleas!" Kate yelled at them.

"Fine." both Keith and Crystal said.

They hird a yell comeing from the gates the group ran down to see a guy in a tree.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Hey it little Tim from the milk farm, playin with some Bidof." Keith said.

"NO I NOT PLEAS HELP ME!" Little Tim said.

"I got this one." Rini said goin up to both Bidof.

"Capture On!" Rini said, as the capture disk came out of the styler.

(Let skip this part séance all of you know what goin to happen next)

**~Vein Town~**

Crystal P.V.O

When we came to Vein Town we went to inside the Ranger base to see no one in there.

"Were is everyone." Rini said.

"I think I know." I said as I yell out someone name.

"Yo Cindy were are you!" I yelled.

"Over here." she said.

"So were is everyone."

"There at Breeze Hill, and you know why." she said.

"Ya I know so were the speachel package at."

"Right here." she said handing me the speachel package.

I grabe it and turn to the others.

"Come on we got a package to daliver."

**Rini P.V.O**

Look like Crystal know what to do we follow her and we end up at Nabiki Beach we keep on walking when we sow a men with three pokemon, a Pachirisu,Munchlax,and Starly.

"Hey Mr. Woodward!" Crystal yelled out his name.

"Ow my, Crystal you change a lot." he said.

"Ya I did so how are your three pokemon doing." Crystal said patting the Munchlax head.

"Ow there doing fine,and how are your friends." he said.

"Ow theses are mt friends, Kate,Keith,and Rini." Crystal said pointin to each one of us.

"It nice to meat all of you." Mr. Woodward said.

"It nice to meat you too." we all said.

"Anyway we got to go now." Crystal said.

~**Breeze Hill~**

When we got to Breze Hill we sow the rangers talking.

"So what do we do." Kate said.

"How should I know." I said to her.

"Maby we should go up there and say hellow." Keith said.

"No we don't just fallow me." Crystal said.

"Hey Crawford, we here!" Crystal yelled as me,Kate,and Keith stared at her in shock.

"Ow there my little cuz." Crawford said hugging her cusain.

"Hey Crystal do you got the package." Brawler said.

"Yep and I got it right here." Crystal said.

~a few minits later.~

We were all eatin are lunch when a guy came and say somethin about rangpageing pokemon, everyone stop eating and ran down to the beach.

"Come on let go see what going on." Keith said running down the stairs.

We ran down to see a lot of pokemon there was three Shellos,and a Buizel, even the Starly,Pachirisu,and Munchlax are acting crazy.

"Okay now litsain up." Brawler said. "Me and Crawford tack the Shellos, wild Kate,Keith,Rini,and Luana tack the other pokemon, got it." Brawler said.

"Right!" Everyone said doing there Raner pose and ran down to catch the pokemon.

**Normal P.V.O**

Crystal look at the others capturing there pokemon, Rini got the Starly,Kate had the Pahirisu,and Keith had the Buizal but no one had the Munchlax, it was still going crazy, Crystal can't take it anymore she ran down and went to Munchlax.

"Crystal what are you doing!" Elaine yelled at her.

"I can't take this no more, I got to help out Munchlax!" Crystal yelled ggoin to the Munchlax.

"What am I going to do." Crystal said to herself. "I'm not a raner what is a nother way I goin to do."

"_Try doing a pokemon battle." _Mew said.

"Wait are you shoure." Crystal told him.

"_Yes just do it." _He said.

Crystal shruge her shoulder and brought out her Pokeball.

"Okay Glacion, come on out!" Crystal said throwin the pokeball.

~1 minite later~

~faint~

"We did it!" Crystal yelled.

"CRYSTAL!" Brawler yelled.

"Ow no." Crystal said turning around to see a angry Brawler.

"Look i'm sorry what I did but I have to do something." Crystal said looking down at the ground.

"It okay, but don't do it again." Brawler said.

"Yes sir." Crystal said.

She look around to see Munchlax getting up and smile at her and went to her side, Crystal smile and pick him up.

"Okay now let them go." Brawler said letting go of Shellos the others let go of there pokemon put Pachirisu,Buizel and Munchlax won't even go they just stand there.

"I think these three staring to like you." Rini said scraching her head.

"Well you two are not rangers yet so you are not allow to have a partner pokemon yet, but a machanic that a different story." Brawler said.

(let skip this part everyone know what going to happen next.)

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~Next day~

**Kate P.V.O**

The next day is kinda wired the principle decied to do a school festable that mean havein a lot of food,games and everything eals and each class got to do something, are classroom got to do a cafa so that mean girls get to wear a waitris out and sirve it to everyone, wild the boys got to make the food and everything.

"So what do you guy's think." I said as me,Rini,Rhythmi,and Crystal show the boys are outfit ares is in different color, Rini color outfit was pink, she even have her brouch on her bowtie, Rhythmi color outfit was blue, she have a star shape brouch on her tie too Crystal made it for her when she have time in class, Crystal color was light blue, she had her brouch on it even though she is Sailor Blue moon though,she even let her hair down, and my color was red, I had to change my earings and I had my brouch on it was still in it eternal form.

"Well u'm." Keith said as Rini smack him behind his head.

"All of you look great." Kellyn said in his outfit his color was yellow only the sleave though.

We were all talking when we hird four screams.

"Big sisster!"

"Big brother!"

Me,Kellyn,Crystal and Keith got up from are seats the next thing that happen next we were tackle to the floor by are little brother and little sisster.

"Serina!" I yelled at her.

"Lilly!" Kellyn yelled.

"Jeff!" Crystal also yelled

"Emily!" Keith yelled.

"No all of you get off of them." Serenity said comeing up the stars with all of are parents.

"Mom,Dad!" everyone yelled.

"What are you doing here." Rini said.

"We hird about your little school festival so we came over here." Serina said.

"Ow right." I said.

**Normal P.V.O**

Everyone was getting food to the people how came, Crystal snuck out to think for a wild, her brother follow her alon with someone that Crystal love so much.

"When are you going to tell her you here." Jeff said to Rick.

"I might tell her now." Rick said.

Crystal was not lookin when something grabe her.

"Let me go!" Crystal said.

"Crystal it me!" Rick said letting go of her.

Crystal turn around to see how it was Rick.

"Rick!" Crystal yelled.

"_Long time no see Mew._" Azelf said.

"_Ya it been long has it Azelf._" Mew said.

"What are you doing here." Crystal said.

"I came to see you." Rick said.

"_Ya that what you said in your last letter._" Azelf said.

"Shut it, Azelf." Rick said.

"Come on you got to come up I got work." Crystal said.

"Okay." Rick said following her.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: This one is loner then I thought.**

**Rini: Where did you came up with the School Festival.**

**Me: I been watching Sailor moon and they did theres, I also watch Cardcaptor Sakura and they also did there at school too.**

**Kate: I realy like the waitris outfit.**

**Keith: Hey I realy don't like wearing a tux.**

**Kellyn: Ya me neather.**

**Rhythmi: Well to bad you have to wear on for graduation on th next chapter.**

**Me: Any way Munchlax and the other Pokemon will come to the graduation ceremony too so tham meanc Rini pichu will be there too even Crystal Pokemon.**

**Rini: Ya I get to see Pichu again!**

**Kate: Anyway R&R.**


	8. Graduation, and Crystal Partner

**Me: Today is graduation and I decied to make everyone stay.**

**Rini: Yes that is what I talking about.**

**Kate: Calm down Rini, and we do get to see are Pokemon.**

**Me: That right Kate, Okay everyone come on out.**

**Pichu: Pichu. Pi!**

**Rini: Ellie!**

**Pachirisu: Chip. Chipa!**

**Kate: Pachirisu!**

**Me: Okay were is everyone ealse.**

**Emily: They still sleeping.**

**Me: Thanks Emily and I got good news Keith and his family end up moveing to were Kate,Crystal and there family move to.**

**Keith: I am not being nebors with her!**

**Crystal: Ow shut up Keith deal with it!**

**Serina: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon, exept for her oc.**

**Keith & Crystal: ~Start fighting~**

**Emily: Let get to the story.**

**.~.~.~.~.~**

Today is the day of what the six friends were waitin for and that is graduation they were in there classroom talking when Ms. April handed them a slip of papper it telled them what assain base they have.

"So what did you guy's get, I got Veintown." Rini ask them.

"Well I got Veintown." Kate said.

"That wird I got the same thing too." Keith said showing her the papper.

"I got it to." Crystal said.

"Us too." Kellyn and Rhythmi said.

"Look like all of you will be staying togather then." Emily said as she enter the classroom with her new friends Serina,and Jeff.

"So Jeff were did we move too." Crystal ask her little brother.

"We end up moveing to Chicole Village." Jeff said.

Ow u'm Keith." Emily said turning to her big brother.

"What is it Emily." Keith said

"We end up moveing to Chicole village too." Emily said.

"What!" Keith yelled.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rini P.O.V**

It was time for the graduation ceremony and everyone was getting bord of Isaac speech, I didn't know it was long.

"How long have we been standing here." Keith said wispering to Kate.

"I think about 3 minutes." Kate said back to Keith.

"My legs starting to get tired." I starting to wine.

"Just hang in there a little more." Kellyn said to me.

After Isaac finish his speech everyon starting to clap next was Ms. April.

"I like to call the student how is the representative, Kate pleas come on up." Ms. April said.

"Wow you the representative way to go Kate." Keith said.

When Kate was about take a step there was a explosion that came from the basement, everyone starting to freack out and staring to talk, wild Mr. Kincaid went down there to see what it was.

"What was that about." I ask Kate.

"I don't know but I seanceing something strange comein from doen there." Crystal said.

We hird Mr. Kincaid scream, he came out running out the basement when two Tenticrool come out I look up to see a dark cresent moon on it head, look like we got a ememy again.

"It bad run!" one of the student yelled and everyone ran to the entrace.

Me and Kate was starting to run when a vine wrop my anckel and threw me to a wall.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate P.O.V**

I end up seeing Rini get trow to a wall I got mad, I was about to grabe my styler when a vine grabe my wrist, I hiss in pain trying to get free but I end up getting thrown to a wall too.

"What am I going to do." I said to myself but a bright light end up serond me, but I wasen't the only one Rini,Crystal,Kellyn,and Keith end up in it too.

"_We need your help again Sailor scouts pleas tack these as a gift." _All of us hird a wird voice but something end up comeing in frount of us it serond each on of us with different color light, Rini was pink, Crystal was light blue, Kellyn was yellow, Keith was black and mines was white .

"_Now awaken legendary sailor solder and become the Neo sailor scouts!_" The voice said again

Crescent moon apird on my,Rini,and Crystal forehead, wild stars apird on the boys forehead, next thing each of us know we were in different outfits, Crystal outfit was light blue and it was in a dress, her hair was in heart shape dumpling buns wild the rest eas down, Rini outfit was pink and it was also in a dress too, her hair stayed the same,and mine outfit was all white, and my hair was in dumpling buns wild the rest was down. The boy outfit was different than ares, Kellyn was in a yellow shirt, his hair star the same, Keith was in a liht blue shirt, and his hair stay the same too. (If you seen the outfit you know how it go.)

The light started to fade and we were back in are school cloths, the Tenticrool look at us confuse and they end up leaveing the billding.

We hird voices and it was are family we open are eyes to see all of them worry about us was it all a dream or something.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.O.V**

The rest of the graduation ceromony went on but when it was over it time for everyone to go the group and there family when to Chicole Village séance that where they going to spend the night.

"Why don't all of you spend the night over Kate house." Rose said.

"Realy we can." Emily said.

"Yes you can séance all of you going to start you job tomaro." Serenity said.

"Hey were Rick at." Serina said.

"That what I wont to know." Jeff said.

Everyone look around to see Rick was nowhere to be seen but he was behind Crystal he slip his arms around Crystal waist, and Crystal end up screaming.

"Arceas, Rick you got to stop that!" Crystal yelled at him.

"Well sorry." he said kissin her on the cheack.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**~Next day~**

**Crystal P.O.V**

Today was the me and my friends going to start are jobs I end up wakeing up to hear screaming and breacking stuff.

"SERINA GIVE ME MY CLOTHS BACK!" Kate said.

"Catch me big sisster." Serina said running around the room.

Everyone end up wakeing up, and Emily, and Jeff end up running down the stairs.

"What going on here." Emily said.

"Ahh!"

Everyone turn around to see Keith face turn red, Kate turn around too and her face turn red.

"Ah! Keith don't look!" Kate said turning around and snatch her cloths from Serina hands.

"Kate why are you in a towel." Rini said.

"I was tacking a bath when Serina came in and stoll my clothes." Kate said.

"Hey you know I like to mess with you." Serina said lafeing.

I wasen't paying atachen when something went around my shoulders I turn around and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning Crystal." Rick said.

"Morning Rick." I said back.

"Yuck stop that." Jeff said.

"Ow come on stop playing you know you like Serina." I said to Jeff, how turn a light pink.

"I DO NOT!" Rick said running up the stairs.

"Wow that is just wird." Emily said.

"Ow shut up Emily you know I still remmember you were in love with N." Keith said.

"Ow shut up Keith, I still love him, I only meat him when I was 11 when I started my Unova journy with cousain White." Emily said going up the stairs to.

"Come on guys we got to go get change." Kellyn said getting of from the floor.

When everyone got outside there family said there goodbye and left.

"I wonder how are uniform look like" Rini said walking backwords.

"I don't know Rini but my and Rhythmi outfit is going to different." I said walking beside her.

When they got to Veintown they where greated by Luana and her Bunery.

"Hey I been waiting." Luana said comeing over to the group.

"Sorry but we just end up wakeing up by some screaming and brocken stuff." Rini said glareing are Kate.

"Not my falt that Serina keep on messing with me." Kate said back to Rini.

"Well can you tack a breack of messing with her." Rini said.

"Can both of you stop it!" Kellyn said comeing between the two of them.

"Okay." both Kate and Rini said.

"_Do they always fight like that." _Mew said.

"Ya sometimes they do but you do not wont to see me and Keith fight." I said back to him.

"_Hey I am in your body and I always seen you two fight all the time._" Mew said back.

"Ow right I forgot." I said slaping my head.

"Crystal how are you talking to." Rini said.

"No one." I said befor running to the Ranger base, but I was tackle by a Pokemon I got up to see the same Munchlax from the beach.

"Hey long time no see." I said to Munchlax.

"_I been waitin for you to come._" Munchlax said.

"Ya me to buddy." I said rubbing Munchlax head.

This is going to be a great day.

,~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Ya Crystal can talk to Pokemon plus everyone eals can to.**

**Crystal: Now I got Munchlax when are the other Partner Pokemon going to show up.**

**Rini: They should show up by the next chapter, right Ellie.**

**Pichu: "Pichu. Pi!"**

**Me: Anyway R&R.**


	9. Partner Pokemon, and Scouts once more

**Me: ~Yawn~**

**Kate: What wrong with you.**

**Me: I'm still tierd from the came last night.**

**Rini: Wait you went to a game last night.**

**Me: Ya I in the band and we won.**

**Kellyn: What kind of game are you talking about.**

**Me: It football dummy, it football seacen.**

**Kate: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon, exept for her Oc**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When the group got to the rangr base they were greated by everyone.

"Welcom to the Ranger base." Brawler said.

"Hey Crystal it been a long time." Crawford said.

"Crawford I only seen you at the 1 day intership." Crystal said.

"Hey isn't that the same Munchlax from the beach." Elaine said.

"Ya somehow he end up tackeling me down." Crystal said petting the pokemon on the head.

"Ow, Rini." Luana said.

"Yes." Rini said.

"This pokeball come out of nowere and we found a note said to give it to you." Luana said handing the pokeball to Rini.

"I can't belive it she askaly sent it." Rini said.

"Sent what." Kellyn said.

"My partner Pokemon." Rini said "Okay Pichu come on out!" she said throwing the pokeball in the air.

The next thing that happen next was a little yellow mouse came out.

"Pi, Pichu!"

"Pichu!" Rini said hugging the little mouse Pokemon.

"Okay now we got that sorted out all of you go to the back of the room, there you will find your room's and on your bed will be your uniform." Brawler said to the group.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Crystal P.O.V**

When we got to the back of the base we went to go to find are room each door got are name on it and who are we shareing a room with.

"Hey look like I shareing a room with Rhythmi." I said putting a arm around Rhythmi.

"Ya look like we are." Rhythmi said.

"Hey look like i'm shareing a room with Kellyn." Rini said.

"So that mean Kate and Keith are shareing a room." Kellyn said.

"I'm okay with it." Kate said.

"I'm not!" Keith said

"Well get use to it, and you better not do nonthing to her Keith." Rini said stairing at him witch couse Keith to blush.

"Rini leave Keith alone he is not going to do nonthing to me." Kate said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine but if her do anything to you I give him a leason of how pink shuger heart attack is wirth." Rini said bringing out her wand.

When I went into the bedroom I saw my uniform on the bed I look on the other bed to see Rhythmi uniform on it I went over to my bed and start to put on my uniform I look at myself I look great in it I had a black and white shirt that have yellow lines on it, I also wore black pants and a red belt I had red and black shose on and yellow socks, I also have red goggels on my head wild my hair was in a pony tail, and over the shirt I was wearing a red and yellow jacket. (Ya her uniform is like the Rangers.) When I was done Rhythmi came out in her uniform she look great in blue and she also wore red heals.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rini P.V.O**

Everyone was waiting for Rhythmi,and Crystal to come out, then they did, both of them look great in there uniform, and about me,Kate,Kellyn,and Keith we were in are uniform (not going to expit the unifom it the same thing Crystal is wearing, but not the goggels.)

"Wow you all look great in your outfits." Luana said.

"Thanks." everyone ssid at once.

"Anyway, befor I forge I want to give are new rangers there Capture sytylers." Brawler said holding out four stylers.

I took one and eveyone else took theres I was so glad that I was a real ranger now I pick it up and did my Ranger pose with everyone eals.

"Wow all of your ranger pose look cute!" Crystal said.

"Okay today you four will go and deliver the newspaper." Brawler said.

"Hey is it my job to do it." Crawford said.

"Take a brack cuz they do need to find a way around the town." Crystal said.

"Okay if you say so." Crawford said.

"Elain you will show Crystal how to do her job." Brawler said.

"Yes boss." Elain said.

"Cindy you will show Rhythmi how to do her job." Brawler said.

"Yes boss." Cindy said.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kate P.O.V**

We went around Vein town to deliver the deliver the Vein triblacate but when they went to Mr. Woodword house he wasent there.

"I wonder were Mr. Woodword is at." Rini said.

"Let ask Crystal if she know." I said as I started to call the bass.

"Hey Kate what is it." Rhythmi said.

"We need to talk to Crystal can you get her." Keith ask.

"Shoure thing." Rhythmi said going over to get Crystal.

"You need me." Crystal said comeing over.

We end up seeing Crystal cover with ashes.

"What happen to you." Rini ask.

"Elain was trying to teach me how to fix a styler and when I was fixing it, it end up blowing up in my face." Crystal said.

"Okay, anyway do you know where Mr. Woodword is at." Kellyn said.

"Let see if Mr. Woodword ant here then he might be in at the beach." Crystal said.

"Thanks Crystal." I said.

"No problem." Crystal said ending the chat.

When we left the house we went to Nabiki beach there we sow two Pokemon waiting for us and will bw Pachirisu and Buizal, they look at us and jump into are arms.

"Pachirisu!" I said as I hug her.

"_I been waiting for you forever!" _Pachirisu said comeing up to my shoulder.

"Ya I been waiting too." I said as a scratch her head the I sow something shinning on her forhead. "Hey Pachirisu are pirhaps." I started.

"_Look like you sow the cresent moon too princess, I was your pokemon when you were little._" Pachirisu said.

"No way I had my first Pokemon when I was little." I said to myself.

"Kate come on we going to leave!" Rini yelled.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.O.V**

When the group got done delivering the newspapper they walk back to the base, but they end up hering a loud exploshen, they ran in to see Crystal upside down look like she hit the wall bad.

"What happen to you." Rini said.

"Luana was trying to make toast but the toaster end up breaking it, so I deiced to fix it but it end up exploding and it sent me to the wall." Crystal said getting up.

"I told you not to fix it." Elain said.

"Not my falt." Crystal said but she wince in pain.

"Look like you hirt yourself." Kate said as she examnd Crystal back. "Your back should be healing in 2 days, so that mean you can't fix nonthing, okay." Kate said.

"Okay if you say so." Crystal said. "Ow Kellyn your mom sent this pokeball to you she said it will be your new partner Pokemon." Crystal said.

Kellyn end up throwing the pokeball into the air and a Pachirisu end up comeing out.

"Look like it a male Pachirisu." Rini said.

"How do you know Rini." Keith ask her.

"Look here it stripe is different then the female Pachirisu that Kate have." Rini said showing the stripe on the back on the Pachirisu back.

"Now that we got are partner Pokemon let give them a nickname." Crystal said picking up Munchlax.

"I going to call Pichu, Ellie, what do you like it." Rini said to her partner.

"_Ellie I kinda like that name._" Pichu said.

"I know, I going to call you Munch." Crystal said to her Munchlax.

"_I do like the name Munch._" Munchlax said.

"I going to call you Chia." Kate said.

"_Yes I going to go by Chia now."_ Pachirisu said.

"How about the name Wave do you like it Buizal." Keith said

"_Yes I like it." _Buizal said.

"And I can name you Bolt." Kellyn said

"_Yes, I know as Bolt now._" Pachirisu said

"_I got to say you and your friends do know how to come up with names._" Mew said.

"Ya I glad that everyone got a partner Pokemon now." Crystal said.

"_But you do know it almost time for you to be Sailor Blue moon again._" Mew said.

"Wait you mean what happen I ranger school wasen't a dream." Crystal said to Mew.

"_No it wasen't tell you and your friends to look into your pocket._" Mew said to her befor going to sleep inside her body.

"Hey guys look in your pocket." Crystal said as she come over tp them.

"Why?" Rini ask.

"Just do it." Crystal said as she look pull saomething out of my pocket.

Everyone eals shirch there pocket and they end up seeing the same thing they sow when they were at Ranger school.

"What is this." Kellyn said.

"_Hey someone let me out of here!_" Jirachi said.

Rini grabe the pokeball off her belt and thew it into the air.

"Jirachi you know about this." Rini ask her.

"_Ya I did all of you are going to save Almia._" Jirachi said sitting on Rini head. "_Rini do you know why your mom and dad sent you here."_ Jirachi said.

"No why?" Rini said.

"_They felled to protect the three gems and the Luminous Crystal, the gems were tacken away by a group that call themselves Team Dim Sum somehow they end up following you here and came here but all of them don't know where the three gems are located at._" Jirachi said.

"No wonder the sky turn black back in my sentery the Luminous Cystal must had turn back into the Shawdo Crystal."

"And how do you know that Rini." Kate said.

"My mom and dad use to tell me a lot about hoe they found the three gems and made the Shawdo Crystal into the Luminous Crystal." Rini said.

"_Anyway Kate, Rini,and Crystal, all of you are back to being Sailor scouts once again but in Neo form."_Jirachi said.

"Alright!" The three girls said hive five each other.

"And what about Keith,and Kellyn." Rini said.

"_They will be know as Moonlight and Light, ow and Rick will be helping too he will be know as Water._" Jirachi said one more befor going back into the pokeball by herself.

"Alright me being Sailor New moon again this is awsome!" Kate scream but something end up comeing into her hand.

"WHAT THE HECK, KATE WERE DID YOU GET A SWORD AT!" The four friend said.

"This must belong to my mom a long time ago when she became a Neo scout too, this must be the Neo sword." Kate said trying out the sword.

"Kate put that thing back befor you hurt someone with it." Crystal said.

"Fine if you say so." She said putting the thing back into the brouch.

"What going on here." Crawford said as he enter the came out from the kitchen.

"Ow I was teasing Keith that he like Kate." Crystal said.

"Ow H..l No! I do not like Kate!" Keith said as he chase after Crystal.

"Rini are you okay." Kate said removeing her hands from her ears.

"Ya I fine unleas you cover up my ears." Rini said.

"Hey Kate why did you cover up Rini ears." Kellyn said.

"Ow you see mom said I got to cover up her ears because Rini can't here any bad words." Kate told him.

"Ow I see." Kellyn said befor putting his hands on her ears.

"Crystal, get the F..k over here!" Keith said.

This is going to be a very long day.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: So we know how Moonlight,Light,and Water id going to be.**

**Kate: Yep and I going to start covering up Rini ears for now on.**

**Keith: Men Crytal is so going to get it.**

**Crystal: Ow SHUT THE F..K UP KEITH!**

**Kellyn: ~Remove hands from Rini ears.**

**Rini: Thanks Kellyn.**

**Kellyn: No problem Rini.**

**Ice: ~Grabe auther from behind~**

**Me: Eep! Ice get off of me!**

**Ice: Not a chance.**

**Me: Rini use Pink suger heart attack on him pleas!**

**Rini: Shour thing! Pink Suger Heart Attack! ~Hit Ice~**

**Ice: ~Let go of auther and started to Run! AW,AW,AW! Stop it, it hirt like Crazy!**

**Rini: Well to bad you don't wont to know how Moon spiral heart attack is like, plus Rainbow moon heart ace.**

**Kate: So witch on should I try on him.**

**Me: Try Rainbow Moon heart Ace!**

**Kate: Okay! Rainbow Moon Heart Ace!**

**Ice: No! ~Get knock out.~**

**Keith: Wow Kate you knock him out.**

**Kate: Thanks Keith.**

**Kelllyn: R&R, and give are auther wepons so she can toucher Ice.**

**Me: And for one thing it not a Sailor moon Crossover and here is whitch character is a sailor scout.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kate/ Sailor New moon**

**Hair color: Light brown (Put into two dumpling buns wild the rest is down)**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Symple: Cresent moon**

**Kate is Sailor New moon a long time ago, but she is also know as the Princess of the Moon with her family Serenity (Queen of the moon Kingdom), Darien (King of the moon Kingdom), and her little sisster Serina (Princess of the moon Kingdom).**

**.~.~.~.~.~**

**Rini/ Sailor Mini moon**

**Hair color: Light brown (Put into two spiky dumpling bums wild the rest tis down."**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Symble: Cresent moon**

**Rini is Sailor Mini moon, she help Kate out a lot of times, she is the Future Princess of Crystal Almia she is the only child in the family, her parents are Kate (Queen of the moon Kingdom), and Keith (King of the moon Kingdom).**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Crystal/ Sailor Blue moon.**

**Hair color: Light blue (put into heart shape bumpling buns wild the rest is down.)**

**Eye color: Dark blue**

**Symble: Blue cresent moon**

**Crystal was the legandary Soulder Sailor blue moon how stop crime in Kanto and she also stop the negaforse there too, she is the princess of the Blue moon kindome with her family Sara (Queen of the Blue moon Kingdom), Adir (King of the Blut moon Kinggdom) and, her little brother Jeff (Prince of theBlue moon Kingdom).**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Keith/ Sailor Moonlight**

**Hair color: Red**

**Eye color: Green **

**Symble: Star**

**Keith didn't know he was a Sailor scout sceance that incadent at the graduatain ceremony, he is know as the Prince of the Earthe kingdom with his family Rose (Queen of the Earth Kingdom), Mark (King of the Earth Kingdom), and his little sisster Emily (Princess of the Earth kingdom).**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kellyn/ Sailor Light**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye color: light blue**

**Symble: Star**

**Kellyn didn't know he was a Sailor scout sceance that incadent at the graduatain ceremony, he is the Prince of the Light Kingdom, his parents are unown right now but his big brother is Rick how is know as Sailor Water.**


	10. Wird mechine

**Me: Welcom back to Pokemon Ranger SoA**

**Kate: Hey unleas you took longer on your other storys.**

**Me: Not my falt Kate, and Rini do the disclaimer.**

**Rini: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon, exept for me,Rick,Crystal,Kate family,Keith family,and Crystal family.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kate P.O.V**

I yawn and look at the clock it was 2:00 am I don't work until 5:00 I fell down and went back to sleep but when I was about to I hird a exploshen.I shout out of bed and open the door to see smock flying out of Rhythmi and Crystal room.

"What going on!" Keith yelled as he ran tourse me.

"Look like Crystal done something again." I sweatdrop.

"Hey are you guy's okay." Rini said as her and Kellyn came out of there room.

"Ya were okay but what about Rhythmi and Crystal." I said.

"I fine guy's I was working on the sailor scout watch." Crystal said comeing out of the room.

"Well let see it." Rini said.

"Okay here is the new moddle for the Neo sailor watch." Crystal said showing it to us.

We all gasp to see it was hand made. It has a cresent moon in the middle with different type of jem's on it. It also have the peoce of the silver crystal on it.

"Wow Crystal when did you work on it." I ask her.

"I work on it all night." Crystal said.

"All night!" Everyone yelled.

"Ya and I think I going to..." Crystal said befor falling face flat on the floor but I end up catching her.

"Well I better but her in bed and tell Brawler that Crystal is going to be late." I said befor going into Crystal room and put her in her bed.

"Kathrine." A voice came from the room.

"H'm." I said befor look down.

"Luna!" I said befor hugging her.

"Princess you mom want to talk to you." Luna said.

"I wonder what she wont's." I said as I went to my room and change into my ranger uniform and left thr base.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.O.V**

When Kate got to Nakia beach she sow her mom waiting for her waiting for her.

"Mom do you wont to see me." Kate said.

"Yes. I wont to talk to you about the neo sword." Serenity said.

"The neo sword. Are you talking about this." Kate said bring out the sword.

"Yes that was the sword I use to used when I was a scout, and now I wont you to have it." Serenity said.

"Mom. I can't. You need this more than me." Kate said.

Serenity look at her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder. "Kate. I know you will use this but I still have the sword I pose." She said.

"You mean the Cresailia sword." Kate said.

"Yes even though I pose it you pose it too." Serenity said.

"I know mom." Kate said.

"Well you better get going befor Brawler yelled at you." Serenity said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Kate said befor leaving.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rini P.O.V**

"Kate were where you!" Brawler yelled at her.

"Sorry Brawler. My mom wont to talk to me." Kate said.

I was in the main room doing nonthing. Kate came back from talking to her mom.

"Good morning." Crystal said comeing in from the back of the base.

"Morning Crystal." I said.

"Hey guy's I got a call from Mr. Woodwar that there are stange noices comeing from the Nakia beach." Rhythmi said.

"What!" Everyone said.

"Okay Kate and Rini I wont you two to go to Nakia cave and cheack it out." Brawler said.

"Yes sir!" Me and Kate said doing are ranger pose and leaving the base.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.O.V**

When Kate and Rini got down to Nakia beach Rini end up slipping in something.

"Ow. YUCK!" Rini said standing up.

"How did this get here." Kate said staring at the slim on the ground.

"_I think the Shalose is doing it."_ Ellie said pointing to the pink pokemon.

Kate and Rini stared at it for a few minites. But when it move it left a trail of slim.

"_Okay that just wird." _Chia said.

"Can we get this mission done." Kate said.

"Okay." Rini said befor heading to the cave.

When the group got to the cave they sow the pokemon ackting wird.

"What going on here." Kate said.

Rini didn't say nonthing but she fell onto her ness and grip her hand wild her eyes turn from sapire blue to ruby red.

"Rini are you okay." Kate said putting a hand on Rini shoulder.

"Ya i'm okay. I just have a little headack that all." Rini lafe wild open her eyes.

"Okay if you say so..." Kate sigh but was grage by the throught by Rini.

"Rini let go." Kate said trying to get free.

"Darkness will soon be mine Hitomi and you friend plus the people you love will die." A wird voice said comeing out of Rini mouth, and the next thing Rini end up blancking out.

Kate felled on the floor with Rini in her arm's. She look sceard of what that voice said to her, But it wasn't Rini voice at all.

"Rini come on get up." Kate said shacking her future daughter, but she won't wake up. Kate put her hand on her forhead.

"Ow my Arcues!." Kate yelles. "Rini is burning up baddly." She said befor getting up and putting Rini on her back and got out her styler.

"Come on pick up Rhythmi." Kate panic as she begain to walk through the cave.

"Hey Kate is there something wrong." Rhythmi said.

"Rhythmi I need help. Rini is having a bad feaver, and I can't do this mission by myself." Kate said.

Rhythmi look shock and look between Kate and Rini. "Okay i'll tell Brawler, but for now you have to find out what going on in the cave." Rhythmi said befor finishing the chat.

Kate look at Rini and a worry Pichu. "It okay Ellie. Rini is going to be okay I promess." Kate said picking up Rini partner Pokemon.

"Pi, Pichu." Pichu said in a sad tonne.

"Now come on. We got a mission to finnish." Kate said befor going further into the cave.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Kellyn P.O.V**

"Were back from delivering the newspaper!" I yelled as me and Keith came into the base.

"Aw. Welcome back. When you guy's were gone Kate and Rini went on a mission."Crystal said lifing her goggels from off her face.

"What and we wasen't around to here this!" Keith yelled.

"Calm down Keith." Crystal started putting a arm around his shoulder. "Brawler told me to tell you two this. He wont you two to help Kate in Nakia Cave." She said.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Somehow I got a call from Kate saying Rini is past out and she have a badly hight feaver." Rhythmi started.

"What! Then let go!" I yelled as I ran out of the base.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.O.V**

Kate was still walking when she saw this strange red mechine.

"That wird what is this strange mechine." Kate said as she took out her styler and examin it. "Okay I need a levl 2 soack for this." She said as she turn to Pahirisu and Pichu.

"Pachirisu. Do you think you and Ellie can stay here with Rini until I come back." Kate ask the two eletrice type Pokemon.

"Pachi. Pa." Pachirisu said.

"Pichu. Pi." Pichu said as well.

"Good I be right back." Kate said befor leaveing them.

~**Rini Dream~**

"Get out of my head!" Rini scream trying to fight off the shawdow.

"_I don't think so you are part of me." _The shawdo said.

"I am not part of you I will stop you and the sailor scouts will too!" Rini yelled as her cresent moon shown along with the pink inpirol crystal.

"_Wait NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" T_he Shawdo said trying to fight off the light.

"Yes I can now get out!" Rini yelled as the light grew brighter.

.~.~.~.~.~

"_H'm?" _Ellie said looking at Rini as a shawdo came out of her body and vanish.

"_That was wird."_ Chia said as she sow Rini eyes open.

"Pichu. Pi!" Eliie yelled jumping into Rini arm's crying.

Rini hugged Pichu back and look at him as she started to cry too. "Ellie. I am so sorry I worry you." She said.

"Rini!" Someone yelled out her name.

Rini got up and smile to see how it was she ran and meat then.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: And done.**

**Rini: You stoping here,**

**Me: Ya you got to read part two if I get too it.**

**Kate: So the only story's you need to finish is Pokemon Black and White, and Finding feathers.**

**Keith: Let hope she knows that one song from the ending.**

**Me: I do.**

**Rini: R&R**


	11. True fillings for Rini

**Me: *sighn* I got to write SoA a lot more.**

**Keith: Ya you should.**

**Me: Do you want me to punch you in the Dam face!**

**Keith: Nope!**

**Me: Good.**

**Rini: Cryst you got to calm down for once.**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Rini: PKMN Trainer Crystal do not own pokemon, she only own me.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Rini P.O.V**

I smile as I got off the floor and ran over to meet up with my two friend's. "It good to see the both of you here." I smile.

"Rini were Katie at." Keith started as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm right here, and don't call me Katie!" Someone yelled, we jult and turn around to see a angry Kate, and it look like she was about to punch someone in the face.

"He started it." Me and Kellyn panick as we back away.

"Hey, how side are you on!" Keith yelled.

"No one." We both said togather. But l sow something cought the courner of my eye, I look down to see a Gastrodon beside her then I spoke up. "Hey is that I Gastrondon Kate?" I ask her.

Kate look at me befor looking down at the Gastrondon and smile. "Yep, this little guy have a levl 2 soak and it can help brake this mechine." She smile befor turning to the mechine. "Now Gastrondon use soak now!" She yelled. I watch as the mechine started to ack weirdly.

"Everyone get down!" Kate yelled befor she fell to the groung, I didn't hire her, but someone pull me down, I let out a yelp,and i close my eye's as I hit the floor, and I hird the mechine explode.

"Rini are you okay?" Someone ask me, I open my eyes as a blush creap up on my face an I realize Kellyn was on top of me. "Hellow Rini speak up pleas." he said as he press his forhead to mine, I blink once and twice as my blush got deeper, I panic and push him off of me.

"Ya I fine." I smile as I got up and brush the dirt off of me, and walking out of the cave.

(**Back at the Ranger base)**

I walk into tha base to be greated by everyone, and Brawler promoted us. I walk into the back of the base, and went into my room and barry my head into my pillow. "What is this felling I getting, am I falling for Kellyn," I said to myself as I fell asleep.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kate P.O.V**

I was looking at the pitcher's of my day's back in Ranger school, I smile as I remmember the day's I spend with everyone, then a knock came on the door. "Come in." I said as I put the pitcher back inside the desk.

"_Hey Kate, you got a minite." _Jurachi said as he came up to me.

"Shoure thing what is it." I ask him as I turn around in my seat.

Jurachi smile faded as he look up at me. "_It about Rini I think she started to fall in love with someone." _He started.

"What, Rini falling in love with how." I panick.

"With Kellyn." He said.

"I see." I sign. "I happy for her, so do what ever it take's to confess her filling's to him." I smile.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Me: That it I can't think of any more SoA story's.**

**Rini: It okay Cryst maby next time you can get it right.**

**Me: Thanks Rini.**

**Rini: R&R!**


End file.
